For Me
by skyefyrestorm
Summary: Suki rocks, but after the Boiling Rock many people were putting her down for being all weepy when Sokka comes to rescue her. I'm not saying that this account from Suki's perception will help this, but I felt like writing about her. First fic! Please R R!


Yay! This is my first fic so pleas, constructive criticism! Everyone is saying how Suki is so weak in exclaiming how happy she was to see Sokka in the Boiling Rock so I decided to write her side of that scene. I don't promise that this will make up for that, but I felt like writing something from Suki's point of view.

btw… I, SkyeFyreStorm, do not own Avatar or anything relating to Avatar. sniffle

* * *

Left, right, left, block, roundhouse, chamber, block, check, pull, cross and cover

Suki lay on her bed after doing another of her training drills. She did them to keep in shape; of course, on the slim chance she ever got out of this rat hole, but also because they reminded her of her friends now locked up far away.

Sweat pored down her cheeks. She probably smelled, but at this point she didn't care.

In the midst of the salt encrusted to her skin, a tear dripped down her face. The last time she had practiced this drill, it had been on Sokka.

Sokka, a young warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, had stumbled into her village little under a year ago. The last time she had seen him they had kissed…

Kyoshi had stayed out of the war until then, until the Avatar and his friends brought it riding in behind them.

No, that was unfair. The Avatar didn't mean for Prince Zuko to follow him.

Suki closed her eyes. In her head she was still back in Kyoshi and the war was over. All her girls were back together and Sokka was there. He walked up to meet her as she stood in the shadow of the gigantic Kyoshi statue and reached-CREAK.

Suki jumped and quickly sat upright. One of the wretched guards had just opened the door and was now casually standing in the middle of her dinky cell.

"What is it?" Suki asked sarcastically. "Did I do something _wrong_?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the guard said confidently. His voice broke a few times. Someone my age she thought. And he expects me to _remember_ him?

"You people all look the same to me," I shot back turning my head. He obviously thought he was hot stuff. Well, no Fire Nation guard was getting _anything_ from me.

"Oh?" he replied in the same cool tone. Man this guy was really getting on my nerves. "Then maybe you'll recognize this."

Before I realized what was happening the skinny guard leaned towards me, his lips puckered. I grabbed his lips with my right hand and threw him backwards with a thrust punch.

He was getting _nothing_.

"Oo!" he exclaimed as his ridiculous looking helmet flew off his head.

Off _Sokka's_head. I gasped in shock. Questions flew through my head. Why is Sokka in one of those hideous guard uniforms, why did he try and kiss me, and why the HELL was he here? Not that I objected, but still…

I relaxed out of my fighting stance.

"Sokka! It's you!"

Sokka, here. Perhaps the wishful thinking does work…

And I had a funny feeling that if I wasn't strangling him, he would have said something stupid like, "In the flesh."

Sokka too seemed shocked at my enthusiasm. But he relaxed gripping me just as tightly as I gripped him. His fingers stroked my hair and I started to cry again.

I had been pining for a bit of the outside world and one of my favorite pieces had come to me.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?" he inquired.

"No, I don't know where they are," I said mournfully. "They locked me in here because I'm a leader."

"Well you won't be here for long," Sokka vowed. "I'm busting you out."

My heart leaped. He was here! For me! After all the confusion after the serpent's pass I wasn't sure that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him.

"I'm so glad to see you Sokka, I knew you'd come." We grasped each other's shoulders, pulling until our lips met and-

There was a knock on the door and Sokka pulled away. We crouched near the door, Sokka with his ear pressed to the wall. A woman screamed and then the sickening clang on flesh on metal echoed through my room. Sokka replaced his helmet and slipped out the door.

There was some more yelling and finally I heard Sokka proclaim,

"You're under arrest!"

Footsteps faded as I lay on the floor shivering. From delight or fear I wasn't sure. I might- no I trusted him. I knew he could get me out of this inescapable prison. Sokka was here, for me.

* * *

What do you think?! Is it horrible? cringes Did I do a halfway decent job? Please rate and review!


End file.
